It's a girl thing
by Chalinaroses
Summary: Ukraine comes home after a long day, self-confidence drained, and wonders what the other female countries go through...
1. Prologue

_My second fanfiction, I'm so excited! Kiev is Ukraine's headband, for clarification. Enjoy!_

"I hate them _ALL!_" Katya cried, slamming the door and collapsing onto her bed, tears streaming down her face.

It was evening, a couple hours after a World Meeting had come to a close, and Ukraine had just arrived back home.

"Why must they make fun of me, tell jokes, _stare? _It is not _my_ fault I am like this! The backaches are terrible enough, why must they do this? _Why?_" She wiped her face with her hand.

"Prussia and France giving looks and snickering, being all suggestive…" She sniffed loudly. "England the _gentleman-"_ she ripped off Kiev and threw it onto the nightstand- "Blushing _every time _I get even _near _him..."

She flopped over onto her back and whimpered, staring at the ceiling.

"Nearly every country in that meeting room has their own way of making me feel-feel-" Her face scrunched up into an extraordinarily pitiful expression- "_Miserable!" _She sobbed quietly for a little while, then sniffed and rubbed her nose._ "_Why can't they be like Russia, who's always so sweet treats me like a normal girl? Or Hungary, who's always so kind to me and threatens France whenever he tries to…" She broke off, remembering, and cried for a little while. " And I swear to _Kiev," _She said in a pitiful menacing tone, "if Liechtenstein gets all wide-eyed when she sees me _one more time."_ She glared at the ceiling as a fresh flow of tears came on.

"Those stupid_ males_ will never understand what they put me through…" She sniffed again, curling up and hugging a pillow (to the best of her ability, anyway).

"I wonder what the other girls go through…" She smiled meekly. "If anything…I wonder…"

_Hope this prologue will make people story alert…Please take the time to, this is going to get really good, promise! _


	2. Hungary

_To clear up any confusion, Katya is NOT pregnant. I repeat. NOT PREGNANT. SHE JUST HAS A LARGE CUP SIZE. A non-Hetalian said the prologue suggested that, and reading it I saw what he meant. No pregnancies in this fiction. That's an ongoing debate, and I'm not going to mess with it._

Hungary glanced across the meeting table at Lili.

There she was, her hair in a pretty little bow, her dress fluffy and pink, sitting straight with her hands folded like the little lady that she was, looking up at Vash with her big light-green eyes-

Elizaveta gripped the hilt of her frying pan under the table.

She looked at Katya.

She was smiling sweetly, her eyes shining, talking to Ivan in her soft and expressive voice, her shirt close to exploding with the size of her-

Elizaveta's eye twitched.

Natalia was on the other side of Ivan. Her constant scowl and threatening demeanor couldn't mask her beauty. Was it sophisticated, controlled, simple? Whatever it was, it made Elizaveta's hand grip her pan even tighter.

Why couldn't she be like them? So charming? So cute?

She looked at her plain green military uniform, then at the girly outfits of the other girls.

I mean, she had worn dresses before, right? She just chose to wear this outfit. It was sensible, it told the others she was serious and meant business.

But maybe there was a part of her that wanted to be cute, like Lili, or charming, like Katya, or alluring, like Natalia?

But that wasn't who she was- she was Elizaveta, known for her skills with her frying pan and her proud and confident personality, her bright smile, her general friendliness. That was who she was. Only Feliciano would remember her sweet, tender side, maybe Roderich, but then again in those days he had been so stressed and busy…

She wasn't interested in romance with anyone, but didn't she feel a pang when the guys teased or blushed at Katya, stared at Natalia then ran away when she saw them? Didn't she wish she could be Lili when countries smiled at her and talked to her nicely?

She didn't get attention like that, but she was fine with it.

She was.

She shifted her vice-like grip on the frying pan.

_I would love some feedback, even just a few words!_


	3. Belgium

Belgium sat quietly reading a sheet of paper her boss had given her that morning as the bustle of the meeting went on around her. She needed to read this through and talk about it with her boss later, she knew, and being her responsible self, she was working hard.

America's voice suddenly rang out through the meeting room, and she glanced up, shaken out of her daydreaming. She soon realized it wasn't all that important, something about a giant hero, but rather than going back to the letter she set it down and set her hands underneath her chin, listening silently to America's babble and the general chaos that ensued after it.

When Germany announced the end of the meeting, all of the countries stood up and began to mingle, talking to one another. Belgium stood up, smoothing out her aqua dress, and watched the other nations laughing and talking to one another. She made her way over to a nearby group, which included Hungary, who seemed weirdly down, and Feliciano, but quickly veered away when she saw Netherlands lurking in a nearby corner-she didn't want to deal with him today. She saw Liechtenstein still sitting at the meeting table all alone, and decided to go join her.

"Hi there!" She said cheerfully, plopping down next to the country with a bright smile.

"Hello." Lili replied, offering a small smile and turning politely towards Belgium.

Belgium had just stared to talk when Vash appeared behind Liechtenstein, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Time to go." He said to his adopted sister, nodding to Belgium, which she returned with a sad smile.

"Okay." Lili said. She got up from her chair and walked away, waving to Belgium, who smiled and waved a little bit. Then she caught Netherlands' eye, and got up and hurried toward the doors.

_Where do I fit in?_ She though, adjusting her bolero a bit and pulling open the door, letting a couple of small countries pass by her. No one noticed when she went through the doors. _So many countries have such a strong voice-I'm just another territory in the great expanse of the world. I've stood up and declared independence against a sibling, and all people can remember about me is my waffles, which are highly overrated._ She walked down the hall, and out of the building.

But Ukraine was watching her, and watching Hungary too, and the sweet little crybaby Katya was thinking hard.

_Catch the episode 1 reference? Huh? Huh? Aren't I clever? Ya, not really…_

_If anyone wants me to do a specific country next, you can send in your votes, and I'll probably go by them. So far I've just done them randomly, but I'd be happy to go in a specific order based on the desire of my readers. How many writers do THAT, eh? I'm pretty darn cool. I'm hip. I'm smooth. I'm in a weird mood today…_


	4. Belarus

_Thank you SOOO MUCH for the wonderful little alerts I get in my email daily! You guys make me smile! I got a few responses about who people would like to see next, and it's Belarus. … I've kinda been putting off deep and complicated ones like her. I'm scared. All of you people who encourage me greatly intimidate me at the same time o_O I MUST BELIEVE. BELIEVE IN THE STRANGE MIND THAT WRITES THIS STUFF. And I agree with you, Fortune Maiden, Belarus is not JUST nuts, she's a person too! (just a stalkerish one!) I utilize the T rating of this fiction very well, Belarus gets a potty mouth, (don't ask me why) just so ya'll are warned._

Belarus sat in a chair at the meeting table, her hands folded in her lap, looking around the room.

The countries were mingling about, talking to one another. She heard Russia get up and walk away beside her, followed by Ukraine, but she stayed seated, ignoring them, and just listened.

She heard Ukraine whine, "Stop it!" when France and Prussia started making passes at her, then heard them run away, she assumed after Russia had simply looked at them for a second or two. She heard England hurriedly walking away when Katya got near him, she heard Russia say "Looking at something?" in a menacing tone then heard America sputter for a few seconds then walk quickly away, she heard more, and more-

She slammed her fist down on the table, making Belgium, who was sitting across the table, jump a little bit.

_Why_ did her sister have to be so charming, so cute, so…so…slutty, that's what she was, whether she could help it or not, and it made every stupid _male_ in the room go insane. And the _one guy _SHE wanted, the one that she would to anything for, loved Ukraine more, had _always_ loved Ukraine more-

By now, Natalia's expression was so terrifying that a general empty space surrounded her.

Why this was exploding inside her now, today, she couldn't tell, maybe everybody has a last straw-

And she sat there, stewing, the way she always had, and maybe that was the reason people avoided her, the way she radiated all her fears and hurts, and only channeled them through obsession and anger-

But no. No, it was just her sister, Katya, the one everyone adored, the one all the boys were fucking _obsessed with. _Against her sister, she would always lose, she was just scary Belarus, the one everyone was afraid of, the one everyone thought had serious issues, the one that was generally avoided, whether those who were kinder to her, like Hungary, even realized it…

And maybe, in the back of her mind, Natalia knew that although her strong and intimidating aura, the general darkness that surrounded her, was part of her, _was _her, but that maybe other factors exaggerated it, made her someone she really wasn't; but then again, what person can recognize something like that in themselves? Even, what therapist or parent? Maybe what it takes is another person much like you who's feeling the world to recognize that. It could be a friend-

Ukraine walked out of the meeting room, upset, ready to go home and cry, when she glanced behind her, at the meeting table…

Or it could be a mother-

And for a second, through her own pain, she thought about Natalia…

Or it could be a mixture of both- a big sister.

_Perhaps RandomReviewer was correct in his/her thinking…Hmmm, I wonder… _

_Have someone you'd like to be next? Let me know! Call 866-IDOLS-0-7! No…Just comment…I'm getting in a weird mood again… :D_


	5. Taiwan

_I would really suggest going to the Hetalia Archives on Wikia - I read every character's description before I write these, and it's really interesting. An anonymous reviewer requested Taiwan, so I give you Taiwan! When I don't call her Taiwan she'll be Mei. _

Taiwan sat as close as she could get to the head of the meeting table. She listened to everything, and she had input, but another country always seemed to say something similar to what she was thinking before she could, and she never seemed to be able to get a word in anyway. _Someone should really do something about the major nations taking control all the time, _she thought a bit angrily, crossing her arms when China said what she had just wanted to say.

_Especially him. I mean, my country's just as important as his! _She looked over at Japan, who was sitting quietly, listening. _Japan knows when to talk and when not to talk. I wish other countries like China could be like him…_

And so the meeting progressed, Mei only being able to say a little when a topic involving her country came up. When she did talk, she talked loud and proud, saying exactly what she thought, unafraid. Then she wasn't able to talk alone for the rest of the meeting.

When the countries dispersed and went about the room, she sat for a second, then got up, leaving. She didn't really have anyone to talk to.

_That's the one thing I wish for. _She thought, walking. _My country is flourishing more and more, and I'm becoming a stronger presence in the world, but…_ She passed by Katya and Ivan, Katya extremely upset and on the verge of tears and trying to hide it. _I just wish I had a good friend or two among the nations._

_It's shorter than other chapters, but the style of this part of the fiction is giving a short glimpse into their POV, enough to tell you what their insecurity is, and I was able to explain Mei's quickly. Which next: Seychelles or Liechtenstein? Let me know._


	6. Liechtenstein

_What about Seychelles, people? What about her? What is with people and Liechtenstein? And Vietnam? Well, those who requested Lili have now made Seychelles the finale of part 1. :D MWAHAHA! Jk, jk. Thanks to those who are alerting, favoriting and reviewing, though you intimidate me you make me very happy! As clarification, this doesn't suggest Switzerland X Liechtenstein. Well, it suggests it :D but that's not what it is. Liechtenstein wants a sibling relationship with him in this fiction. Enjoy, fellow Hetalians!_

Lili sat, playing with her feet under the meeting table, watching the meeting progress. She wasn't a part of it really, and that was fine with her. She looked at the map that was hung up on a wall that they were discussing, noticing how nice the colors were…

She didn't need to pay all that much attention. Vash would listen and take care of anything that involved them; he would just talk to her about it later. She looked over at him, listening carefully with a stern expression, then back at the map.

…

Lili lay curled up in her bed, staring at the small map before her, at the small country in Europe, _her _country.

She was getting older. Her country was recovering. On day, she would be able to move out of Vash's house into her own house, run her country with no help, be alone and strong, individual. She wouldn't need Vash's help anymore; she wouldn't need him to be there for her, a loving brotherly figure in her life.

She would be on her own again.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

Maybe she thought that if she never grew, she would never have to be on her own, never have to stop being Vash's little sister.

Maybe, even farther back in her mind, she thought if she was a boy, things would be different.

_Perhaps Lili was worried about something different from what some think in episode 23. Was she self-conscious about her lack of them, or checking to see if there was anything there? Seychelles, the end of part 1, nears…_


	7. Seychelles

Seychelles slouched lazily in her chair watching the meeting progress around her. She listened as the nations discussed important stuff going on in the world, in their countries, plans and decisions…

_Her_ country was never discussed, _she _was never included.

_They hardly even know I exist! _Seychelles thought, listening to oh-so-important nations discussing oh-so-important stuff. _No one cares about little Seychelles! Most of them don't even know I exist! And the ones that do don't pay any attention to me anymore! _

She had no real inhabitants of her own, no real language-even her culture was a mix of others! She wanted so much to be her own country, but it was impossible. Her people were the people of other older, bigger countries. Everything about her country was a mix of others, that was who she was, but…

Didn't she wish she could be recognized more? To be strong? To have the culture of Seychelles, her language, her people, to be _of_ Seychelles, not whoever had owned her in the past or immigrated there?

She wanted to be an important asset to the world, not a spatter of insignificant colonized islands in the middle of the ocean.

_Da-da-da-daaa! Part one is done, let's have some fun! *gags at the accidental rhyme* Here's where it gets good (I hope). You see that little drop-down bar down there, and the little button? It takes seconds. If you're liking the story, please let me know!_


	8. Part 2

Hungary shut the door of her room and walked across it, setting down her bag on a chair and sighing, stretching and looking over at the bed. She walked over to it, sat down on the edge, and grabbed a pillow, staring at the floor.

She sat there in the silence for a few moments, then got up and walked over the vanity which she only used for a few minutes every morning to brush her hair and tuck her flower behind her ear.

She sat on the stool, staring at her reflection. She took out her bandana and looked at her long, soft brown hair. She ran a hand through it, looking at its shine in the light. Then she dropped her hand and just stared.

After a while, she didn't know how long, she got up and shifted through a drawer for a couple minutes, pulling out a small notebook and a pen. She walked over to her bed, fluffed up the pillows, and climbed in, relaxing against the wall. She stared at the notebook for a second, then uncapped the pen, flipped open the notebook and started writing.

Hungary got up from the bed and walked out of the room. She left the notebook open on the sheets, and written in small handwriting was this:

_Perhaps all we really have in this life is ourselves._

_The only person we will ever really need to think about is ourselves, maybe._

_The only person to care for, nourish._

_Maybe all others are just pawns in your life,_

_There for you to move around, and others to,_

_To give a sense of importance, of life, in life._

_Maybe we're all alone,_

_In a black box,_

_Never to escape._

_If that's true, _

_Then we must rely on ourselves, _

_Because really, we're all we have._

_But how does one do that,_

_If one cannot find oneself?_

_Doesn't know oneself?_

_Longs to be others, but doesn't know why?_

_How is a person who is not living as herself, but as a shell of her true self,_

_To live?_

_How do you find your true self?_

Hungary walked down the hallway. At the very end, she said quietly to herself,

"I don't know how."

….

Belgium sat at the breakfast table, eating a bowl of cereal. She wasn't really in the mood for cooking or anything today, after the meeting. She just wanted to relax.

She spooned up a large spoonful and put them in her mouth, chewing slowly and staring at the wall, thinking.

She thought of countries she had seen together, laughing and talking, friends.

Why hadn't she made any relationships like that?

She stared at the cereal.

Then she grabbed a pen and an old newspaper from across the table, pulled them towards her, set down the bowl, and in the margins began to write.

_Another face in the crowd,_

_Another person _

_Covered in the shroud_

_Of not being known._

_Overshadowed,_

_Normal, usual, _

_Nothing special._

_Not at all._

_How do I break out of this shell?_

_This world seems like such a _

_Mundane hell_

_And I don't know why_

_But it seems to me_

_That others always shine brighter _

_Brighter than me._

She'd written it as lyrics to a slow, sad tune she made up, and later sang it quietly to herself as she was working. And she worked and worked for a few hours, with nothing else to do that day. When she finally decided to stop, she put down the papers, sang the song softly one more time, then added another verse to the very end of the song;

"Where do I find the shine?"

…..

_Onto all_

_A darkness reaps_

_Onto all _

_A viper sleeks_

_Slinking smoothly through the night…_

_I wonder who will die tonight?_

_I wonder if it could be you?_

_Is all that I have heard,_

_True?_

_For if it is,_

_I promise this;_

_Your tear-stained face_

_Will be my bliss-_

_So sweetly bleached_

_By death's white kiss!_

_Forever gone,_

_Never his._

_All I ask for,_

_All is this;_

_For my hand to stab _

_my loving sis._

_To hear her scream_

_Through the blackened night_

_For her to die_

_With a futile fight._

"I ask for so little, yet NOTHING I get!" Belarus screeched, throwing her pen against the wall and flinging back her chair, staring at the piece of paper on the desk in front of her.

"She's pretty, perfect!" She spat, flying across room and ramming into the wall, sliding down it and collapsing onto the floor, tears brimming in her eyes and ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

She got up and stormed across the room, angrily grabbing another piece of paper and a pencil.

_The love I long for,_

_Breath for,_

_Live for,_

_Never will appear._

_For nothing will really ever change_

_With her there, always near._

"That's why I HATE YOU!" Belarus screamed, leaping up and running to her bed, throwing pillows and blankets across the room with all the strength she could muster. When the bed was bare, she stood there, panting, then collapsed onto the floor.

"Why…Why…" She whispered, her voice hoarse, huddled on the floor. She looked out the window and saw a few lone snowflakes drift slowly down in the blackness.

She didn't really want to kill her sister. She would never want that. She wanted to be loved, to not be feared, but she couldn't find that in herself. She didn't know how.

...

Taiwan sat on the couch, watching Disney Channel. She watched as the overly-happy teens frolicked through their humorous, optimistic lives, filled with canned laughter and families and friends.

She turned off the TV. She stared at the dark screen, then reached for the side table, where there was a pencil and a scrap piece of paper. And she wrote a story.

_One day, there was a pretty girl. She had long brown hair, and she wore a beautiful dress almost every day. _

_She went through her life, living day by day, and it was nice._

_But she wasn't really living. She wasn't important, she didn't have any really good friends, and no matter how far she progressed others went farther._

_She was stuck, and she didn't see what she could do. She didn't know how._

…..

Lili sat up in the bed and wiped her face with her sleeve. She glanced over, and saw her drawing book and a pencil on the bedside table she crawled over, grabbed it, then settled into the pillows, flipping the book open and starting to write.

_The time nears,_

_It gets closer and closer,_

_But I don't want to go._

_I don't know why it is,_

_But I don't want to face _

_being alone anymore._

_Make it go away,_

_Make it disappear,_

_Anything to keep me,_

_With you,_

_Here._

She set it down after writing that and curled up in her bed, looking at the big room around her.

…..

_Who am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_What am I to accomplish in this life?_

_Why?_

_Must there be so little strife_

_For me?_

_No one even knows I'm there,_

_They just don't seem to care, _

_What's there for me out there,_

_I would go anywhere,_

_To be important,_

_Known,_

_A person I'm proud of,_

_Me._

Seychelles sighed, looking up at the sky above her from her balcony. She put down the notebook, got up from the bench she was sitting on, and walked over to the railing, closing her hands around it and closing her eyes.

…

Ukraine sat on her couch, looking at the papers before her. She pushed them aside, curled up, and sat with her hands under her chin, thinking hard.

She thought about the things she had noticed about some of the girls today. In their eyes, their body language, their expressions. She was motherly, and good at that kind of thing, and she could see that in each girl, there was something missing, some much more than others. Some girls seemed to be in absolute turmoil, in others it was hidden, so much they didn't really see the depth of it, but it was there. She longed to help them, comfort them. But what could she possibly do? She didn't know what their problems were, and they certainly wouldn't want to talk to her about their feelings out of nowhere…


	9. 2 c1

Ukraine tentatively knocked on the door, carefully listening for any noise inside.

She heard the sound of something being set down, a chair being pushed back, and quiet footsteps.

The door opened.

"What do you want? How did you get in?" Belarus scowled, keeping the door mostly closed and all emotion other than distaste off her face.

"I have a key, Belya."

"Oh. Right." Belarus looked down at the floor and stared as though inspecting it for something she had lost, ignoring the use of Ukraine's old pet name for her.

"You got my email, didn't you?"

"Yes." Belarus said simply, continuing what was now a death stare at the floor.

"All the other girls came. They're waiting for us." Ukraine paused, then her face changed into a slightly pleading expression. "Belarus, I want you to come."

"Why?" She said sharply, looking up to glare at Ukraine. "_Why_ do you want me to come?"

"Because I love you." Ukraine answered simply.

There was a silence, in which Belarus glared and Ukraine stared right back.

Then tears welled in Belarus' eyes.

"Oh, Belya…" Ukraine said, and wrapped her arms around her sister.

For once, Belarus did not pull away. She leaned into her big sister, letting the tears come.

For a long time they stood there, Ukraine rubbing Belarus' back and making soothing noises and Belarus letting all of her bottled-up emotions fully out, for once in her life not holding them back.

Belarus slowly quieted down, and then the pair just stood in the doorway, Ukraine hugging her sister and them both listening to the silence.

…

"Hello, everyone." Katya said, walking into the meeting room, Belarus skulking behind her.

She subtly directed Belarus towards the table, then turned around and closed the door behind her.

She walked up to the head of the room, where all the female countries she had invited were.

"What's going on, Ukraine?" Taiwan asked, shaking one of her long pink sleeves away from her hand.

But Ukraine kept silent. She walked up to a small rolling cart with a laptop on it, fiddled with it for a few seconds, then walked over to and pulled down the projector screen, grabbing a small remote off the cart and pointing it towards the projector hanging from the ceiling to turn it on.

The nations sat watching her.

She went back over to the laptop and connected something so that a video screen, at the moment all black, popped up, then they saw the tiny white arrow zoom across the screen and press play.

These words came onto the screen:

_Thank you for staying a day late after the meeting yesterday._

_At the meeting in Germany last month, I noticed a few things. I started paying closer attention, and I realized something._

_This is for you._

Then a song started to play.

The lyrics went like this:

_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away? _

_[Chorus:]  
And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.. _

_You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down? _

_[Chorus:]  
And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.. _

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains _

_No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.. _

_We are moving through the crowd..._

The song ended. There was a silence in the room.

Then Ukraine spoke.

"I am Ukraine. I am beautiful farmland, I am pysanky, I am a sister. I am me. Belgium, your turn."

Belgium's eyes widened as everyone turned to look at her.

"Me? Why? To do what?"

"Do what I just did. Tell who you are, three parts of you, and say 'I am me.'" Ukraine waited a moment, then said, "Please?"

There was a pause in the room as everyone stared at Belgium, who was now blushing slightly.

"Well, all right…" She said. She sighed, thought for a moment, then said; "I am Belgium. I am independent, I am…Well, let's face it, I'm waffles." She smiled a little. "And I, too, am a sister. I am me."

"Thank you. Hungary?"

Hungary stood up, standing behind her chair and holding onto the back. She looked at the floor for a moment, then looked back up.

"I am Hungary." She said. "I am folk music, I am bright clothes…And I am my history, which I treasure. I am me." She sat back down.

Taiwan stood up without being asked. "I am Taiwan. I am part Japan, I am part China, and I am a growing me. I am Taiwan."

Ukraine looked at Seychelles and Liechtenstein expectantly.

Seychelles stood up first.

"I am Seychelles. I am an island of many colors, I am ocean breezes and soft sand. I am my many colors of culture and people. I am me." She sat down.

Shyly, Liechtenstein stood up, blushing. Then she announced softly;

"I am Liechtenstein. I am the Alps, I am a sister, and I am getting stronger." She paused, staring at the tabletop. "And I am my future. I am me."

She sat down.

Silence still, as each girl stared at her hands.

Ukraine looked at Belarus.

Belarus looked up at Ukraine. They exchanged a glance.

And she stood up.

"I am Belarus."

"I am my past. I am my family."

She stopped, and silence reigned.

"I am going to try to be me."

Ukraine smiled a little bit.

_This used to be the ending. Now it's not :'D _

_Song is No One by Aly and Aj © 2007 Hollywood Records, Inc._


	10. Quick Author's Note

From akane sarumara :

_Thank you. You said we should imagine what happened after that for ourselves,_

_and in any other cases, I would've asked for a sequel, but I respect and_

_understand your decision. Maybe IRL, they wouldn't have gotten the same kind_

_of thoughts at the same time, but I like this scenario, because they... well,_

_I think, give each other strength._

_Greetings from Hungary, folk music, bright clothes and treasured history;)_

Guess what, everyone? JINX! This review made me think, and I'm going to add a little to this story. Not much, and I don't think they'll be a full-on sequel, but this ending is TOO open. *is still learning how to be a fanfiction writer* SO BEAR WITH ME!…That makes me think of Kumajirou….HOLD ON! I WILL PREVAIL! (I HOPE!)


End file.
